Bloody Bonds
by Nyx787
Summary: What would you do if everything you knew was suddenly ripped away and wiped out? If suddenly, lost and alone, you were taken in by a group of people that were... Less than desirable to say the least? Care to find the answer? Rated M for later chapters due to violence and swearing, possible pairings. My OC and a few others AU
1. Introduction

My mind is a muddy haze, one full of confusion and pain. I have no idea where or who I am or why I'm in so much pain. There's a hard pressure on my neck then a slight burning sensation as warmth trickles down my neck. I try to shy away from the uncomfortable feeling but an iron grip on my shoulders keeps me in place. A cold voice speaks out of the darkness around me.

"I'll ask ya only one more time. Who are ya and why did you cross into our territory?"

Memories begin trickling into my mind slowly as if further provocation for this person in the dark to keep hurting me. I shake my head and feel the blade of a knife dig further into my neck. A low growling starts from the back of my throat. I can't speak. There is no gag, but a lasting order from the man I'd always known as Father.

His voice was calming and gentle but there was authority to it, "Never let them hear you speak. They'll kill you if they realize who you are. Any of them. Trust no one." A new voice brings me out of my memories.

A sharp clear male voice. "She can't talk Gin. There's an order on here. Last Order. The same silence code they put on all the ones they Cast out." I can almost hear the man thinking. "Which means.. She's Outcast. That's fortunate, we just lost one of ours and she could pull that work load for awhile." This blindfold... I need it off right now! There's another hand on my cheek causing me to recoil sharply and kick out with my legs. A satisfying crunch follows and a pained hiss.

That's payback for cutting me you bastard. The next thing is wheezing laughter and the snik of another blade popping out. Another hard grip on my chin and more pressure on my neck.

"Ya think yer so big and bad don't ya? Kicked the man while blindfolded. Don't worry you'll be recognized fer that later. But maybe not how ya wanted." He laughs coldly and I hear two sets of footsteps walk away and a heavy door slam after them.

I sigh and hang my head starting to shake. Alone in this hell hole is not where I want to be. But I was never given a chance... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Authors note: Hey, this is my first story so please no abnormally cruel harshness. This is based off a story idea I had maybe a month ago. If y'all like it after the next chapter (which will be longer, more explanatory, and better) then I'll keep going. But please read and review. Thank ya kindly.


	2. Memories

_Five days earlier… _

_Her eyes widened almost comically as she was dragged from her room out into the cold night. "Hey!" She watched as the people she'd known as friends for years rummaged through her things. Her small room was completely torn apart. "What's the meaning of this?!"_

_She was answered by a scarred up man with bells on the spiked ends of his hair. Zaraki, the self appointed executioner for the Family. "Don't act so clueless Princess. We found the dead body in the court yard, had your signature all over it." He crossed his arms as Irrial just stared at him._

_"No that's a lie! I didn't kill anyone, that's your job and you know it!" _

_He snorted and got close to her face "Doesn't matter whose job it is, looks like you did it. You know what that means too." He grinned big but she refused to shrink back._

_ The people searching her room had evidently found what they were looking for and nodded to Kenpachi as they walked out. Irrial dug her heels into the ground as they dragged her away thrashing up a storm. She screamed, making sure the entire block heard her. Heads peeked from the windows in interest, eyes following the grim procession till alert turn took them from sight._

_Irrials scream was cut short by a solid hit to the side of her neck._

_ She came to with her hands cuffed behind her in the center of a courtroom with guards on either side of her. A feeling of immense dread pooled in her stomach as she raised her head to look in the judges chair. Old man Yamamoto was gazing down at her in a way she couldn't tell if it was in any way negative or positive. Just a stare. She opened her mouth to say something but felt a powerful hand clamp over her mouth. The guard on her right. The fleeting thought of biting him flashed in her mind briefly before deciding it wasn't worth it. _

_ It took another fifteen minutes for the rest of the thirteen groups that made up the Family to file in. Irrial felt sad. All of these people's he had known since she was a child. They had grown up together in the common house after being taken from their birth parents until the day someone came to find them to take them into their own mock up of a family. Their bonds went deeper than blood. There was no real need for blood kin, even if it had been allowed in the law, amd they functioned better than the old families. She could never have hurt any of them and they knew it._

_ "Irrial, you have been found guilty of murder against one of your own," Yamamoto's voice was quiet but held power. "And for this transgression it has been. Decided that you will be Cast out of this Family, never to return." She flinched as she felt the underlying spell of his words settle over her. Her breathing sped into hyperventilation as he continued. "No trace of us shall remain in your memory, none of the shared knowledge will do you any good. You are stripped of your power," another flinch and a muffled cry of pain. "And of your status," she fell forward to her knees as tears streamed down her face. "And finally of your voice. Should any recollection come back to you, you will never be able to tell. It is a small mercy." He leaned forward slightly to look down at her. "Never let them hear you speak. They'll kill you if they realize who you are. Any of them. Trust no one." The gentleness in his voice surprised her and she looked up. His words sounded strange, almost like a foreshadowing of her future. "This council has been adjourned." _

_ He stood, as did all the others in the room. Irrial took one last look around the room and slumped forward as the final weight of the verdict hit her. Her life was gone, years swept away in a few minutes because of a lie. She was almost happy to forget. If she was left to remember she wouldn't know how to function..._

AN: alright second update. Hope this helps . if not ill try and explain better later. But let me know what the verdict is on this so far. XD anyway enjoy what you read and think on it. Maybe not as long as I'd hoped but eh, I think it works ^.^


	3. Waking Up

He lied. He said I would forget, but I guess that isn't really the case. I remember my trial. Him and Kenpachi. The thought sends me into a rage. I thrash against the chains holding me to the chair and try to wriggle the blindfold down. It slips down slowly and I open my eyes slowly and squint through the bright lights till I adjust.

"Took ya long enough didn' it?" The man I kicked earlier is right in front of my face smiling at me with his eyes closed. Again I'm struck by the familiarity of that face but I can't remember who it is. Yet.. "Why d'you look so surprised? I never actually left." His smile becomes wider, almost impossibly so. I strain back slightly. He deftly blocks my right leg as I swing it up to his chest. "Behave or I'll break yer legs. Now. That Order on you.." He reaches out touching his fingers to my throat. "We found a way to break it. It's painful but ya are a big girl right?" He brings his fingers back chuckling and I snap my head forward biting onto his fingers growling again. It's the only sound I really can make, growls, hisses, anything non word related.

I enjoy the look of pain and anger on his face seeing as I missed it earlier when I kicked him. Evidently I convey my message well enough through my eyes.

If you hurt me I'll drag you into it with me.

He yanks his fingers back and slaps me across the cheek. White spots flare behind my eyes and I keep my head pointing the way the slap forced it. Oh when I'm free... He's definitely paying. His voice startles me, light and carefree. "Keep it up. The ones who fight are so much fun." No, it won't be. Not for you. "I'll be back as soon as you can talk... Bye bye now." His smile sets back into place and he waves and walks out the double doors at the front of the room.

I glance around the room as he leaves. Padded walls, white, bleak, even the chair I'm tied into is white. It's too sterile and clean and bright. You don't think of anything being bright in these situations. It goes against what's normal. I sigh and let my head fall back against the back of the chair hoping that little bit of pain will help clear away some of this leftover haze in my mind. Nothing. No other memories.. Maybe that's all I'll remember. What my name is and the last moment of my life before this hell.

"Settling in well?" I pick my head up and look towards the door. The brown haired man standing there looks so familiar.. I close my eyes trying to place him and fail. He moves closer, his shoes making soft scuffing noises on the padded floors. "Am I to take that as a no?" I open one eye and nod. He frowns slightly. "Well that won't do now will it?" He moves even closer and reaches over unlocking the cuffs on my arms. He steps back and watches me looking serious. Hesitantly and slowly I reach up and pull the blindfold off. Everything hurts from me being locked into place for so long and I wince. He tsks. "I'm sorry we had to restrain you but you do seem to be a fighter." Damn skippy.

I get up and launch at him tackling him to the ground. He looks amused as I sit on his chest glaring. Bringing my right hand up I sign -honestly I don't know how.. When did I learn sign language?- 'Let me out of here' he shakes his head. 'Why?'

"You my dear are far too valuable to give up. Irrial Smith, the traitor." One of his hands wraps around my neck and lifts me up as he stands. "Don't make me regret letting you out of that chair." I claw at his hand and he sets me down. "Now as to that infuriating problem of you being mute..." His hand dart forward and sinks into my throat. The skin and muscle just part around his hand. My eyes go wide as I stare down trembling. "Now this next part may hurt a little bit."

That wasn't the understatement of the century. Starting at my throat my entire body flares into pain like I'm being roasted in the middle of the sun. Then it all slinks back to my throat where his hand is and pools there. He withdraws his hand but the pain stays. He prods the sides of my neck and everything slides back into place. My hands immediately shoot up to the place of the violation and I rub circles into my neck trying to ease the pain.

"Say something. Or try." His voice has gone from soft to commanding. I swallow and grimace them look him dead in the eyes.

"Fuck you.." The words come out rough and scratchy, nothing like how I sounded. Maybe if I speak more it'll work itself out. His laugh catches me as off guard as the slap across my face. Both are cold and both hurt.

"Just because you have your voice back doesn't mean you're invulnerable again. No quite the opposite. It wouldn't take that much to kill you now. Do you want that?"

"Probably beats whatever you want me for." Haha, now that my voice is back, cue the smart ass quips. His expression becomes colder than I would've thought possible for anyone.

"You really don't remember much of anything do you? That's alright I'm sure there's a fix for that too."

Love to stay around and chat sir, but I have an escape to attempt. I back up some and then bolt for the doors and swing them open wide. More white. Halls, floor, it's all even tilted at a funky angle. I turn left and keep going straight, going past a few doors on the way. After a few minutes of running I stop, no ones chasing so what's the point? I pass by a set of double doors. I could've sworn I passed those already. I stop a second too long and the brown haired man steps out of the doors.

"Are you finished running around? My patience is wearing thin. Now either you behave," he stresses the word behave "Or I put you back into this room here." He gestures to the room behind him.

I blink as images suddenly surge in my mind. No glasses. He always wore glasses.. "...Aizen...?"

His smile returns.

AN: okay so I realize some people may be a bit confused as to what she means by Family. Basically the different groups in the 13 are little sub groups that make up the big group, same thing applies in other larger groups of people in the story. Family=gangs with people picked for certain groups at birth=No true blood relations. Hence Bloody Bonds as a title.. Heh

anyway, another update coming soon. Forgive any spelling errors this thing is deciding to try and correct everything I type.


	4. Welcome to your new Hell

**AN: Okay so warning in this chapter I can whittle down to one word without it being too much of a spoil. Nnoitra. End. Disclaimer, I don't own Bleach, little late to put this I realize that as well . And I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been sick as hell and haven't had time. But I hope this is okay. So Read and Review and I'll be happy here in Sickland. Enjoy ^.^**

Oh the joy of being locked inside the house of a psychotic Stephen King fan, what with the changing hallways and creepy sounds. It's only what I've been dreaming of forever. No, shoot me. A week in this pristine little prison and I still can't find my way to the bathroom... and I haven't seen anyone here yet either. I probably would regret it if I did.

I trail my hand along the wall as I walk to avoid being turned around. Try number 53, take two. I give a frustrated laugh as soon as I pass by a door with a long gouge in it. "Alright knock it off I'm sick of being made to walk in circles!"

A loud crackle begins over my head and I look up and see a speaker and a small camera almost made invisible by the white around it. "If yer sick a' walkin in circles, then quit walkin." A pause, then a laugh. "But it is fun to see ya runnin around."

I shake my head. "Why are you swapping the corridors huh…? Not like I could escape anyway, the guards here are just amazing." Blatant sarcasm and female anger make a scary mix sometimes. I glare up at the camera as he laughs again. I know it's the white haired man I kicked before. I recognize his voice from when I was first brought here.

"See now, if I let ya play with the other kids things might get messy and I don't wanna have ta go ta Aizen and tell him we have some dead bodies ta dispose of. See the problem?"

I don't respond and just keep walking. There's no point now is there? Games of cat and mouse, and I don't usually do well with those. My patience has been wearing thin, I'm tired because I can't find a room with a bed, or any place with food. If I was a human I'd been dead by now. Except I'm starting to prefer that option right now. I look down at my clothes, which are in horrible condition. Cant strangle myself with something that falling apart.

"Go down tha hallway girly there might be somethin useful down there. Might be food," my stomach grumbles loudly and I curl my hands into fists. "Or clothes, or people or a b-"

"Fine just shut up! I'm going!" my voice comes out harsher than I intended and I practically run down the hallway. A huge funny angled door stands at the end and I open it cautiously. Wincing as it creaks I peek my head around and see a long tableful of people who are glaring and shooting amused glances to the door and my face. Aizen sits at the head of the table, fingers steepled, a steaming mug sitting in front of him. No food or clothes to be seen... dammit.

Aizen turns his head over to me and beckons me forward. "How kind of you to finally join us Irrial." How kind? I couldn't even get here before what the hell! I walk in and someone snorts.

"She looks like trash where'd ya manage to find her?" I look at the man who spoke. Tall, lanky looking, with piano teeth and long black hair. He recoils and sulks after being hit upside the head by another man beside him with medium length black hair and deep green eyes with what looks like green tear streaks on his face. So weird.. I'm surrounded by creeps, again.

"Trash may be trash, but do not ever use my word again Nnoitra, or I will rip out your tongue." He stares straight ahead, his voice giving away no hint of emotion. His face even remains blank. I blink and look around the table again as Nnoitra begins yelling at some cowering shape behind his chair. How charming.

I do a head count. 12 people including Aizen and Tousen…? I think that's who that is. My brow furrows in confusion. "Where's the white haired man?"

"Gin is in his control room. You heard him earlier over the intercom system. He likes to spend most of his time there. Now come here, I won't ask again and I would absolutely hate to force you." That sir, is complete bullshit. I walk over and he places a hand on my shoulder and turns me around so that I'm facing the table. "Now everyone, this would be the newest addition to our Family." Excuse me? "Irrial Smith, Outcast of the Seirieti. Behave around her understand?"

There are a few nods from the table. Nnoitra sits there looking like a defiant spoon with that great white thing behind his head. The blue haired guy beside him is cleaning his nails and one is asleep. I laugh. "What a great little _family_ you have here... I'm shaking in my boots. And for the record I am NOT in this."

He turns me back around gripping my chin hard. "What makes you think you have a choice? I pull my face away and spit in his face. He wipes it away and a cold light flickers in his eyes. Not like anger, no, something worse. "Wrong move Irrial. I've been tolerant of your childish acts so far but I won't tolerate them any longer. I have too much to deal with." he stands and grips my hair dragging me after him. "I was going to be kind," a harsh yank and I stumble after him tears welling in my eyes "and offer you sanctuary here. A little bit of work," another yank, a door opens before him and slams after me. "For food and shelter and something you've been lacking lately, companionship. But you bit the hand that was trying to feed you." He yanks me forward again and throws me into an incredibly messy room. "Until you learn how generous I'm being you'll be staying with Nnoitra." The spoon? No ._. no way. "You'll come around Irrial. and I'll be waiting for your new answer then." he turns on his heel and walks out shutting the door behind him and locking it before I can get up and run after him.

"Why'd he put the stupid bitch in my room? Tesla ya useless shit this is yer fault." The lock on the door wriggles and Nnoitra steps in followed by a semi shaking Tesla. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to end up murdering someone for real this time? "Well yer stuck here 'till the boss says different. So here's a few rules. Rule one, don't touch my stuff. Rule two, don't get on my bed. And finally rule three, do what I say or else there'll be consequences. Is that simple enough for ya dumb bitch?"

I glare at him. "Call me that again and I will show you consequences you overgrown spoon."

He laughs and moves closer and pins me to the wall. "Looks like punishment is coming early for ya _Irri_." He laughs again and his grin widens. "Stupid bitches like you should learn to keep their mouths shut." He snakes a hand down pulling at my pants. I thrash and lean forward and bite into his shoulder. He grunts and slaps me across the face. "Do that again and I'll knock yer teeth out!"

I shake my head. "Touch me again and I'll scream so loud your eardrums will burst."

"Tch, ya can't do that." He moves his hand back down and I open my mouth and scream. I doubted I could've busted his ear drum but this scream now, it's a wall of sound that throws Nnoitra back into the opposite wall. I drop down onto my feet and keep screaming, causing him to cover his ears and edge away. My breathe runs out quick and I stop and pant lightly while keeping a wary eye on Nnoitra. He gets up and scowls. "I like screamers but damn bitch, that was major overkill. I wont touch ya again you can be sure of that." I cross my arms.

"Gee thanks. I'm stealing your bed now as recompense for that stunt. Touch me I scream again. That simple enough for you?" He makes a strangling motion with his hands and I laugh the first real laugh for me in awhile.


	5. READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING LATER

So. Here's what I've been thinking... I get reviews from a fewwwww more people and I'll do the most epic chapter ever.. Please guys! Review. Help me with ideas. I have HORRIBLE writers block right now. So any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. First three people to review I will introduce three characters of their choice into my story. Maybe that's the push I need.

Anyway I need the criticism/praise. Get to it . and thank you to the five people who viewed the latest chapter XD


End file.
